When Fate Intervenes
by Amara Corbin
Summary: Perhaps there is more to Lord Voldemort than we ever thought possible. There is only one person who knows the truth, and she has her own secrets even Voldemort is unaware of. Who will come out the victor in this battle of evil vs. evil? Spoilers
1. Destinies Entwined

_Disclaimer - J.K Rowling is the official owner of all aspects relating to Harry Potter. I have merely used my own ideas and one of my own characters to create a story stemming from Rowling's genius. This story was created for my own personal enjoyment and I trust others will also receive some escape from reality by reading this. _

_This story was written for my dear friend, Death Eater Bella, who has used aspects from my story in her own entitled "Of Heirs and Horcruxes" - I am, as she refers to me, Lady Voldemort. She is the only reason I finished writing this story, so this is for her - she knows who she is! _

_Voldemort has always been my favourite character and this story is a tribute to him._

_May we all find the true evilness within. _

_I would also like to note that this is not in Voldemort's perspective, it is from another person who was very "influential" in his life. Her name, you will eventually find out. She is a character of my own creation, and as you will find out, is very important in Voldemort's creation. I hope you enjoy. _

_**When Fate Intervenes**_

_Part One: Destinies Entwined._

Those livid, dangerous eyes pierced my soul as he came towards me. My heart quickened as his cold hand grasped my wrist, pulling me closer. With a graceful ease he threw me onto the silver and emerald velvet covers of the four-poster bed. I quickly wrapped the silk gown around my vulnerable figure as he approached. He lay beside me, placing his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"My darling, do not look at me such! We must all do things we do not like, and I am not asking you to like this. But if you wish to continue practicing your magic here, I require a small favour… or two." Slyly he eyed my body, sliding his hand over my thigh. I flinched at his touch but did not pull away.

"What is it you ask of me, my Lord?" I replied wryly.

"We are married, as was your parents' desire, and now I am a man who wishes to consecrate his marriage vows. My desire is for an heir to carry on the fading line of Slytherin." I knew this had been inevitable. My parents sold me for the glory of having ties with the famous Baron Slytherin. Had he not caught me brewing the sleeping potion I had been using on him since the day of our marriage, all would have been well. As long as I continued to please him, he would not hand me over to King's guards so I may burn at the stake, as he had said before,

"You are too lovely a creature to burn in the flames of hell. At least not until I have indulged myself."

Now the fear of burning at the stake was not what worried me. Even I was not willing to allow my families name to fall into the mud. But he was well aware of my plan, and I could do little to stop him. I watched him edge closer to me, his breath tickling my neck as I felt his lips touched my skin. My breath quickened involuntarily as his hands brushed aside my gown. A sudden cold hand on my exposed shoulder sent images of a completely different time spinning through my mind. Of masked figures with cloaks, pain and despair and an insufferable desire to discover that there is more to the world then what there seems.

My eyes opened wide to behold the sight of Voldemort before me, sweating and shaking much the same as I was. I sighed, unimpressed by his intrusion upon my dreams.

"Forgive me," He begged, cold sweat still clinging to his pale skin. "You seemed so discontent in sleep I feared unpleasant memories were plaguing you again." He sat down beside me, his breathing gradually becoming calmer.

"Dear Voldemort, you mean well, but I need to deal with the memories of my past alone. It is not all the glory of my Dark Rule. You do not need to be haunted by the past of a vampire, it will not help you understand any more than it has helped me."

"But understand what? Of the few glimpses I have had of your past, little has made sense to me."

"And let it remain so; there is not much sense to be made. You and I are two different people, one a vampire and one a wizard who has much ahead of him."

"You were mortal once," Voldemort persisted, "Is there nothing similar about our lives?"

I hesitated. He knew the answer. Of course we are similar. But I do not wish to be involved in creating another dark wizard whose sole desire is to rule the world. That was all he desired to know, how I came so close to ruling the entire world and to use that knowledge for his own purposes. All my life, from the moment of being turned into a vampire, I have watched death circle me like the predator it is. Having achieved all I could in life, I am content now to watch the world age. Glancing at Voldemort sitting beside me, I had visions of the Baron. They were very similar, both with pale skin, but such livid, dangerous eyes. Both he and I were abandoned by our parents, one way or another, and both had gained revenge for the injustices done to us. We both desired something far greater out of life, neither content with anything but the very best. He had come so far in his training since the first moment we met. He was arrogant and over-confident with his waning powers. Now he had become more powerful than he had ever envisioned and had developed a keener understand for the darkness of the world. Yet since the moment he had first invaded one of my memories to find the sight of thousands of people bowed down before me, he had persisted after how I had accomplished so much.

I watched him lean closer to me, his arm brushing against my leg; he was clearly aroused by the memory. I suddenly realised that we were in the room from my memory, on the same bed with very similar covers. Fear flickered in my eyes as I quickly rose and walked to the window, not wishing to relive the memory again.

"For a two thousand year-old vampire, you have retained so many human characteristics. At times I have forgotten you are immortal and beyond emotions." He whispered, pulling strands of onyx hair from my face as he passed behind.

"We all have our weaknesses. Emotions are mine." I turned my head from him as I felt cold steel scrape along my neck. Voldemort was behind me, holding a knife to my throat.

"I'm intrigued, what is it you are hoping to achieve?" I said calmly.

"I beg you, turn me into a vampire!" Passion flooded his voice. I sighed,

"You are not going to slit my throat, Voldemort. Who else will show you how to create horcruxes? But you know this will not kill me, nothing can."

"I do indeed. But I need you to take my request seriously." His grip on the knife slackened and I turned to face him. Our bodies were touching and I felt his pulse racing.

"I am taking you very seriously, and my answer is no." Releasing myself from his presence I left the room, but paused at the door as I heard Voldemort quickened pace on the stone floor. I re-entered the room and pointed at Voldemort who was about to throw himself on my desk, knife raised. His feet left the floor and he dropped the knife in surprise.

"Do not take your frustration out on my furniture." I walked slyly towards his helpless figure. His eyes were wide in disbelief as I lowered him at my feet. He landed awkwardly, his pride and dignity forgotten as he fell to his knees. He looked up at me longingly.

"There is too much of the Baron in your veins." I smirked, indicating for him to rise. Smiling coyly, my fingers brushed over his cheek and slid down his neck to his shoulder. He shivered at my touch. "You are a most remarkable creature, Lord Voldemort." My hand traced his shoulder blades as I passed behind him. Voldemort closed his eyes as my fingers caressed his skin.

"I cannot imagine how you must feel, knowing you are to spend eternity alone."

"No, you cannot. Eternity is mine and mine alone." I sneered. His eyes opened wide as he realised he was alone. I watched silently from the shadows as a smirk slowly spread across his lips,

"Patience, Voldemort, the time will come. Wait and you shall receive your well deserved glory, one way or another." He reminded himself, smiling and shaking his head as he slowly left the room.

"Well done, my dear Voldemort! You have created your first horcrux. Not as easy as you hoped?" I smiled knowingly as he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion.

"It was worth it." He looked at me with distant eyes. His occulmency had improved remarkably over the past few months; his current thoughts were impossible to read. Triumphantly he rose, although stumbling slightly as he regained his composure.

"I suggest you put that locket in an extremely safe place and get some rest." Voldemort nodded and placed the small gold locket that had once belonged to me around his neck. It had been a gift from the Baron on our wedding night, engraved with the insignia of Slytherin. I did not bother to ask how he had come to posses it. I paused to study the impact that the horcrux had had over his appearance. His skin had paled considerably and his eyes differed, as though a part of the colour had been removed. I remembered the first time I looked in the mirror after achieving my first one. I had been very surprised that a piece of soul could affect a person's appearance. But since being turned into a vampire, my appearance had been restored. My old horcruxes have since become worthless, although all are still intact.

"…I don't know what I would have done without you." Voldemort finished as I came out of my reminiscing.

"Oh I am sorry, Voldemort. I was lost in my own thoughts for a moment there. What is it you were saying?" He hesitated; clearly distressed that I had not been listening.

"It does not matter." He sighed, shaking his head as he vanished into the shadows of my castle walls. I laughed softly to myself as I stared into the light of the full moon directly overhead, distracted by the sounds of the forest around me. I glanced over at the dark mass lying on the grass. The hood of the cloak covered the face from my roaming eyes. It had taken me a long time to discern the perfect person for Voldemort to use in order to create his first horcrux, especially since he had already killed the one-person ideal for the cause. With a flick of my wrist the body vanished from sight. I knew Voldemort would be haunted with the images of his father's face for many nights now. I had deeply affected him by casting the images of his father onto that stranger. The malicious laughter still echoed in my mind, as I could not help but smile at the macabre situation I had pushed Voldemort into only moments ago. The problem with using the piece of soul from the real killing of his father was the fact it had happened so long ago that the soul had re-attached itself. He needed a fresh murder so that piece of soul would break loose again; the rest of the process was more an art form than actual magic. Voldemort had learned relatively quickly and hence had now ended his training. There was nothing left for me to teach him, he had adopted my dark arts methods faster than I could have hoped and is now ready to reveal his training to the world.

Silently I crept up the stairs to Voldemort's room with his wand in my hand. I pushed aside the heavy wooden door to behold his slender form lying motionless on the bed. In sleep he had lost his ability to guard my prying mind from his thoughts and I relished in the moment as my attention crept into his dreams. The lewd display that met my eyes shocked me deeply. The entire Ministry of Magic had bowed to Voldemort as he laughed maliciously while pulling a vision of myself closer to him. With an arm clutched around my waist he leant in towards this dream version of myself, making his intent very clear. I removed myself from the dream to find Voldemort's eyes on me.

"I am plagued with the same dream every night. Is this a vision of the future? Or merely my own personal desire?" He smirked, knowing very well the answer to his question. Without commenting I slipped his wand onto the bedside table.

"Your training is complete. You no longer have any dependence on your wand therefore you may have it back. Feel free to leave my home when you please." I commented stiffly, tiring of the emotions Voldemort's presence had begun to stir within me. When I looked into his eyes, I desired to have the world under my grasp again, a dream I know Voldemort possessed also, yet his desires for me were becoming more obvious by the day, but I knew he only lusted after my powers. Yet with him, it was possibly I could once again rule, even if it was beside someone. Silently I swept from the room as Voldemort tenderly picked up his wand and caressed it. As I opened my own door I heard a loud crack and found Voldemort standing directly before me. This deliberate invasion of my privacy was all I could stand. My desire to be alone once more was too strong for me to continue ignoring. Hiding my surprise, I gracefully sauntered around him as I collected my travelling cloak from the closet.

"May I ask where you are going?" Voldemort asked casually.

"You no longer need me, Voldemort, so my actions no longer concern you" I half smiled and half sneered as he desperately sought words he could not find. "Just do me one favour, when you plan on creating your next horcrux, allow me to be present."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because I would feel better." I threw the cloak around my shoulders and tossed the hood over my head, casting my face in shadow. I left the room and glided down the stairs as Voldemort followed, clearly distressed at the prospect of my sudden departure. "You may remain here as long as you wish, but only you. No Death Eaters are to enter my home.' Voldemort nodded sullenly. Desperately trying to regain his voice.

"But why must you leave me, that is, here… your home?" He stuttered. I could not hold my laughter as he stood before the Castle doors, denying my exit. "Please reconsider! Have I done something to offend you?" He pleaded.

"No no, my dear Voldemort, you have not offended me…yet." I tilted my head and studied his expression. It was caught somewhere between dismayed and perplexed. Voldemort's presence in my castle had begun to affect me. The sight of him brought back the disturbing images from my mortal past again, memories I had spent hundreds of years trying to forget. I also feared that too much of my influence had rubbed off on him already. After nearly two thousand years, I was not ready to permit a younger, male version of myself to attempt to rule the world as I once tried, and briefly succeeded. It was a dream that belonged to me alone. As ambitious as Voldemort seemed, I did not see him capable of accomplishing that on his own, and he knew this. Gravely, I regarded him. I knew what he wanted from me, and he knew it was not something I was going to willingly give away.

"Voldemort, you try my patience. Your time in my presence has come to an end. There is nothing more I could teach."

"Could? Or willing?" He regretted his words the moment he saw my eyes flash red. Before he could react I had flung him backwards. He hit the doors hard, which flew open at the sudden impact. He landed a few feet away before skidding to a halt on the grass. He hazily raised his head to look pleadingly at me standing over him.

"Pray next time we meet, Voldemort, it be under better terms." His eyes widened as I vanished from his sight, leaving him alone in the large, empty clearing.

Months passed before Voldemort was to make contact with me again. I believe it was due to the fact he was fearful of my wrath after our last parting. But true to his word, before creating his next horcrux, he summoned me. I apparated beside him, smiling inwardly as he jumped at my arrival. Voldemort gracefully kissed my hand in greeting and the small group of Death Eaters fell to their knees at the sight of their Lord humbling before me.

"Ah Voldemort, still pursuing the impossible I see." I sneered, nodding to the bowed Death Eaters.

"They know greatness when they see it."

"Or is this another attempt to gain what you cannot have?" He looked at me, feigning confusion. "Do not look at me such! I know what your black heart desires." I smiled as his eyes darkened.

"Perhaps the Baron had a stronger influence than you thought?" My smile quickly faded. "We all must do things we do not like." Voldemort quoted, desire lighting his eyes.

"Am I here for any particular reason, other than to hear your pleas of old? The answer has not changed, nor will it." He laughed softly.

"Forgive me, I forget me place. Let us begin?"

"Yes, let us." My cynicism was ignored as Voldemort quickly dismissed the Death Eaters. They vanished into the shadows as he turned his attention to the man before us, tied to a tree with a cloak hood covering his face. I watched, bored, as Voldemort prepared himself. I strode forward, annoyance eating away my patience as I snatched the wand from his hand.

"You rely too much on this flimsy piece of wood!" I hissed in his ear as he stared at me with wide eyes. "Now get on with it!" He shrugged and obeyed, turning his full attention to the victim before him. I had no desire to watch, I knew he was more than capable of doing this on his own. I caught the flash out of the corner of my eye and watched the figure tied to the tree turn limp. Panting and sweating, Voldemort, having fallen to his knees, carefully raised himself to his feet and held before him a goblet. Uninterested, I clapped slowly, purposely mocking him and his performance before I tossed his wand on the ground before him.

"Well done, now if you'll excuse me…"

"Please, don't go." He whispered, grabbing my arm and pulling me forward. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't need my help anymore and you clearly have enough confidence to do this on your own." I sighed, longing to remove myself from his presence as I recalled his dream, which haunted me every now and then. I pictured myself standing beside him and saw thousands of wizards, witches and humans alike bowing before me. The temptation was grating on my mind, however I had tasted my victory many years before and knew that however much Voldemort believed it, two people capable of such a feat could never share that power. Just as I would never share my vampric powers with him, regardless of how many times he would ask. I glared into his eyes and frowned at the hunger in his soul.

"You bore me Voldemort." I turned and vanished into the night, faintly hearing his pleas for my return. I ignored him, not wanting to tempt him or myself anymore than I had to.


	2. They Come and They Go

_Part Two: They Come and Go._

Years dragged by slowly as I kept a careful eye on Voldemort's activities. From a distance, I observed his powers grow and his influence spread farther than I could have imagined. He had managed to cast the world back into the dark times with which I was familiar. I had constant visions of my past, which haunted my dreams, both waking and sleeping. More than once he had attempted to call me, and more than once I refused to answer. But inside, I was proud of his accomplishments. He had managed to create six out of his seven horcruxes and his appearance was showing it. He had lost many of his human characteristics and closer resembled that of a snake. As his soul had been ripped apart, so too had his eyes. They were discoloured and had turned a violet colour, a stark contrast to the paleness of his skin. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that even I hadn't appeared so inhuman when I made my seventh. The world was terrified of him, and he was in heaven. There were only two things his dark heart and twisted, disintegrated soul still desired. The death of Dumbledore for one, and for me to join with him and make my presence known to the rest of the world. Many families had perished at his hands when they refused to join him and he was currently hunting down another powerful family who, like so many others, were too proud to give in. The Potter's were fools to believe they could defy Voldemort and his growing power. I had heard tonight was the night he was going to finish them, since one of their friends, a snivelling pathetic creature, Peter Pettigrew, had betrayed them. When I found Voldemort pounding on the doors to my castle, I was most surprised and annoyed with myself for not realising he was so close. Hesitantly, I allowed him entry and sat before the fire as he paced before me.

"I have come to ask you one final time, will you give me your dark gift and help me rule the world as you once did so many years ago?" His straightforwardness surprised me, which had probably been the point.

"If you believe asking me so simply will prove your worth, you are wrong."

"How do I prove my worth to you?" He snarled, his face flushing with anger.

"That is something you must figure out on your own." I smiled coyly, patronizing him.

"There is nothing I could do that would impress you!" Defeated, he collapsed into the chair opposite me.

"No, you are not capable of impressing me." I sneered. "But this is not about impressing me, it's about proving you have the self-control to handle such power. Since you clearly have no self-control, there is no way you would be able to handle anything of this magnitude." I paused, smiling coldly. "Now go, kill all the people you want. Destroy the Potter's and their child, but that will prove nothing, not to me, and not to the rest of the world."

"It proves I have power! Power they should fear!" He yelled, jumping to his feet.

"It proves nothing of the sort. Not much has ever been won by repression and terror. Now leave me, and do not think to ask me again." I watched as he stormed from my presence and disaparated in the clearing outside. I breathed easy, hoping he would not do anything foolish. Not trusting his anger, I followed him to the Potter's house and watched as the dark house flashed green twice. I turned to leave as the third one lit up the dark windows, but paused just as the house was suddenly blown apart. I felt Voldemort's presence vanish from my senses. Curiously I examined the remains of the house and found the Potter child, still alive. Aware that the area would soon be surrounded by people, I quickly vanished into the darkness, leaving the child where he was. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, neither was his presence. I could not understand it until I recalled the scar on the child's head. The boy had been hit by the curse, but it bounced off. I scowled, knowing that in his anger, Voldemort had neglected to notice the fact that one of his parents, or even both, must have died trying to save the child's life. The fool hadn't realized that such a sacrifice would protect the child from his harm. I returned to the castle, disappointed in Voldemort. He should have known better. I was right to deny him vampire blood; he would never be able to control himself. I laughed softly, imagining whatever was left of his soul wandering around, broken and defeated. He'll be able to possess people and animals for short periods of time, but unless he finds someone to attach his soul to his own body, he would remain nothing more than a displaced spirit. He deserves to fade into eternity.

The word of Voldemort's demise travelled quickly, and the Potter child became an overnight celebrity. I cannot help but feel sorry for the child; he will never know how he had done it. How one small child had managed to supposedly destroy the most powerful dark wizard in the world all before he could speak. Even though I almost missed shadowing Voldemort to make sure he was all right, I did not miss the annoying emotions that he continued to stir deep within my soul every time he tried to reach me. But I knew that he was not defeated, not while his six horcruxes were still safe. I remained reclusive, ignoring the calls of the few witches and wizards who were attempting to hunt me down. That was, until I caught scent of the one wizard Voldemort wanted dead at all costs. Dumbledore. Curious, I could not help but lure him closer to my home and assist him in finding me. I allowed him to walk into my castle, sensing his present the whole time and only watched him silently with emotionless eyes as he came in cautiously and sat opposite me. I admired his bravery, it was written in many books that I had killed men for much less than trespassing.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked politely. I motioned for him to continue, arguing with myself over the purpose of his visit. He lit his pipe and I watched as he inhaled deeply. He was nervous; I could tell by the way his teeth gripped the pipe.

"I am here, my dearest Lady, to ask you about Voldemort." He paused, watching me over his half-moon spectacles. I cocked my head, waiting for him to continue. "I would like to know if he was with you for a length of time a few years ago, four to be precise."

"You must be keen to know, to ask me like this."

"I'm sorry?"

"Now now, Dumbledore, I am not patient, if you ask me the wrong question, then you will get the wrong answer. I believe you have done your research."

"I have."

"I had expected no less from you, Dumbledore. Yes, Voldemort was with me for a length of time, but that is not the real reason you are asking."

"I have heard… rumours, of what you have done, what you are capable of."

"I'm sure you have." My lips twisted into a sneer.

"May I ask what the two of you did?"

"No, you may not." Dumbledore seemed taken aback. I rose and stood before the fire, staring into the flickering flames.

"What did he ask of you four years ago?"

"To train him."

"What did you say?"

"No." Dumbledore was confused, but he hid it well. He didn't ask the right question. I had said no to Voldemort at first, believing him too impatient and insolent to be instructed. His persistence had amused me and eventually I agreed, temporarily. If he had pushed my limits too far, I had planned to kill him. Dumbledore's eyes were on my back and I sighed before turning.

"If you are looking for Voldemort, I have no allegiance to him. He may be my distant relative, but I really don't care much for him. He was rather amusing for a while." I shrugged, "Nor do I know or care where he is or if he is even still alive." I watched Dumbledore's eyes carefully, but he gave nothing away. "You amuse me Dumbledore, stay the night, if you wish. You will find a guest room second door on your left, straight up the stairs. Doors are locked in this house for a reason and they will remain so. Cross me and you will not escape this place alive." I smiled, leaving the room. I spent the remainder of the night in my room, my mind following Dumbledore as he explored the castle. He found most of the doors locked, and true to his word, he moved on quickly. Finding little worthwhile, he retreated to his room and remained there until dawn. Having not slept in months, I drifted into a deep sleep.

Time passes quickly, ignoring me as it has always done. Dumbledore remained with me for several days, trying to avoid a discussion involving Voldemort. Seemingly, Dumbledore left with high spirits, having discovered whatever it was he had wanted. He had thanked me for my hospitality,

"Would you ever consider allowing me to return the favour at Hogwarts?" He asked heartily. The offer surprised me and I hesitated before shaking my head,

"It would be unwise, the students and their parents would not like the thought of a vampire at the school. I appreciate your offer, but I must decline. Feel free to visit anytime you please." We had parted on good terms and I couldn't help but respect the man who treated me with the same respect and awe I deserved. He had also mentioned the Potter's child, Harry, many times, although why I could not fathom. The boy was of no interest to me.

"I feel for the boy, it will be hard for him to understand what took place that night." Dumbledore sighed sorrowfully.

"How long until he attends Hogwarts?"

"When he is eleven."

"He has a while to wait. Where is he now."

"Staying with his muggle Aunt and Uncle and their son."

"Hmmm."

"He is protected there, at least until he comes of age."

"Or until Voldemort finds a way to restore himself." I replied smugly, doubting the possibility. Dumbledore cast me a curious glance. "Do not look at me so. You know very well that he is not dead."

"You are right."

"Of course I am." I laughed coldly. "You don't get to be my age and not tell what a person is thinking, regardless of their skills in occulmency."

"But is it possible he could come back?"

"What does your mind tell you, Albus? Anything is possible with that man, he is driven enough."

"Would you survive a powerful unforgivable curse?" He asked.

"Now I see why you really came!" I cried, a smile spreading across my lips. "You wonder if I turned him. There are many other ways to escape death. I found most of them. Do not assume he was turned to a creature of darkness like myself. You should know me better! I do not share power." I laughed sarcastically. "And you would do wise not to assume Voldemort sought me out for the most obvious reason. My secrets are exactly that. Few are worthy of the knowledge." Dumbledore remained quiet for the rest of the night, and I knew he was deep in thought, trying to understand why Voldemort was still alive. There were many reasons why I didn't tell him, mainly because he did not ask outright if I had taught him the art of horcruxes, or perhaps he had dismissed that as a myth, especially since my own appearance disproved it. Little did they all know. I personally had doubts that Voldemort had the strength to pull himself back into power. Few knew of his horcruxes and I daresay his own followers believed him to be dead. If he had tried to call me, I had not heard. He probably did not have the strength for it anyway. If he was lucky, one of his minions may find him and figure out a way to resurrect him.

I haunted the shadows of time for a few more years until I heard rumours of Voldemort's whereabouts. I never searched for him. He deserved to suffer for his arrogance. The first came from Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts. I had seen Dumbledore occasionally before the event when, with the help of a brainwashed Professor he had attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone. What I found the most amusing was that this simple child managed to foil him yet again, and this time he was conscious of it. Dumbledore sought me out shortly after and asked what I knew,

"I had sensed Voldemort's growing presence at Hogwarts, but that did not surprise me. The fact this boy intervened and survived is what surprises me."

"Yes, I'd say Voldemort still hasn't realised the protection on Harry due to his mother's self sacrifice for her son."

"The fool." I laughed softly. "Voldemort never could see beyond his own personal desires."

"I would like to ask you to come to Hogwarts. Come teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." I raised an eyebrow at his proposal.

"No."

"Will you not think about it?"

"No." I paused, studying him closer. "I will not be put in that position; I have no alliance to neither you nor Voldemort. I have passed from this world, I live now only to wait until the end."

Dumbledore asked again after the second attack the following year with the diary. Although Dumbledore had not realised it at the time, but the diary had been one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Still I refused and I contentedly sat back and watched Dumbledore carefully as he dealt with the trouble during Harry Potter's third year. I was amused when Dumbledore informed me that the man, Peter Pettigrew escaped. I smirked at the memory of his betrayal of the Potter's in the first place. The thought occurred to me that if anyone would hunt down Voldemort, it would be this Pettigrew man who no longer had anything better to do in life. My instincts served me well, for I watched the inevitable. The Triwizard Cup was a disaster in my eyes. Several times Dumbledore sought my assistance, and several times I refused to become involved. The last time Dumbledore came to me, was with the confirmation that Voldemort had indeed risen again and that Harry had, yet again, escaped his wrath. He watched my reaction carefully, but I showed nothing. The news did not surprise me; I had felt his call the moment he was reunited with his body. I had shrugged, uncaring and bid him farewell. That was the last time I had seen him.

Voldemort wasted no time in searching for me. I allowed him to come to my castle, sensing his urgency. It was the first time I had laid eyes on him in fourteen years and wasted no time in mocking his many defeats.

"I am curious, how is it a boy has managed to defeat you four times now?" I smiled coldly as he entered the room where I sat before a flickering fire.

"Is that the greeting I get after fourteen years? Your scorn?" He frowned. I studied him carefully, noticing how his tone had changed.

"You have changed." I said, standing to greet him properly.

"You have not." He smiled, slightly warmer. He lifted my hand to his lips and with his touch sent me directly into his memory of the night he came back. The scene unfolded before me and I watched, amused at the mistakes Voldemort had made. Releasing me, I glared at him,

"You are a fool."

"My teacher, my mentor, what am I doing wrong?" He begged longingly.

"The boy shares the same type wand as you, and what have I told you?"

"Not to depend on it." He sighed.

"Yet you still do! The power is within you, you don't need a piece of wood to use it, it just helps to control and centre that power." I snarled, snatching his wand from his pocket. To his horror, I snapped it and tossed it into the fire. A cloud of purple smoke wafted from the burning wood as Voldemort watched helplessly. I could feel his anger rising.

"Now you have a chance to kill the boy." I said, turning my back to him and leaving the room. He hurried to catch up with me as I ascended the stairs. "And the boy managed to take control of the beam because he has a better focus and as much, if not more determination than you. Control yourself first, and then you can control those around you. You cannot always depend on fear. The boy does not have enough fear in him for you to manipulate." I turned to him at the top of the stairs, "I trust you remember the rules of the house?"

"I do." He whispered, deep in thought.

"Then see that they are obeyed."


	3. A New Era

_Part Three: A New Era._

I allowed him to stay as long as he wished, and to my surprise he never asked me to turn him. His apparent acceptance that he would never be able to prove himself worthy revealed more than he thought. I wandered the world the following two years, not wishing to be caught between Dumbledore and Voldemort if one should desire to use me against the other. I ignored Hogwarts and whatever was happening in that part of the world. When news of Dumbledore's death reached me at the end of the year, I was shocked. More so with the fact Voldemort had succeeded in one of his aims at last. Perhaps I had underestimated the man, I thought to myself as I considered what this meant. Harry stood little chance of surviving another assault from Voldemort now that Dumbledore was gone. For reasons I could not understand, I sought Harry out the day before he turned seventeen. He failed to hide his surprise and his occulmency skills were terrible.

"My dear boy, you do realize that at this rate you will not survive Voldemort." My forwardness disturbed him, and his Aunt and Uncle were none too pleased by my unannounced appearance at their house, but they were smart enough to remain silent.

"Come with me, you will be safe, I assure you. Albus would have wanted my help by now."

"You knew Dumbledore?" His eyes widened.

"Of course, now if you please, you may ask me anything once we get out of here." He vanished up the stairs while he packed his things, and I waited outside. He joined me quickly with one last glance back at his only remaining family.

"Well, goodbye.' He sighed, his eyes cast down. I grabbed his wrist and his trunk and before he could realize it, we were standing before me castle. I released him and entered while he struggled with his belongings. Leaving his trunk in the entrance hall, he quickly joined me in my usual position beside the fireplace. He sat opposite me, his eyes pinned to the flickering flames.

"I must say, I have been anxious to meet the child that has alluded Voldemort four times now. You are either very special, or very lucky." Potter still refused to look up. "I believe you are just lucky."

"So do I." He sighed. He paused, before working up he courage to continue. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You have nowhere else to go. But you have more pressing questions then that, I can tell."

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but smile at his ignorance.

"Dumbledore told you nothing of me?"

"No…"

"The man begged me so many times to join him at Hogwarts, yet his most beloved pupil knew nothing of me. How else did you suppose he discovered about the horcruxes?" Potter remained silent. "After Voldemort's oversight with you, Dumbledore came looking for me, the legendary Lysha Drevei, oldest known 'witch' as you would say, although I personally prefer sorceress."

"How is that possible?" He looked up, confused.

"I, my dear boy, am a vampire." I laughed coldly as he paled. "And am the creator of the horcruxes."

"You mean…"

"Voldemort came to me many years ago to seek such knowledge. I am, after all, his only surviving relative." Potter blanched at this. "Perhaps I should introduce myself fully; I am the Baroness Lysha Slytherin. Drevei is my maiden name." I laughed softly, drinking in his fear. "Oh do not look so worried, I have no allegiance to Voldemort, and I did not bring you here to give you over to him. Let's just say that Dumbledore's parting wish to me was to keep you safe until you could find your feet. I suggest you go back to Hogwarts for this last year, you have no chance otherwise." I stretched lazily, studying his still frozen expression. "You have a question?"

"Ah… well… do you know where Voldemort's remaining horcruxes are?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I do not. For the most, I do not even know what half of them are. Nor do I care. Take your trunk upstairs, the third door on your right. The doors in this castle are locked for a reason, see that they remain so else you will not leave this castle alive." I watched him slowly remove himself from the room and struggle up the stairs with the trunk. The boy was more stupid than I had realized. He should have known that if I was responsible for turning Voldemort into the wizard that he was today, I could most certainly do the same for him. The fool insulted me with his ignorance. I was relieved his school would continue soon, as I felt sure Voldemort would eventually stop by as usual. His shocking occulmency skills revealed that he and Dumbledore had managed to destroy a handful of Voldemort's horcruxes. This surprised me, as Voldemort was clearly unaware of this. But it seemed to me that, now he was alone, he would not last long. Voldemort would kill him, and for a moment, I actually pitied the ignorant fool.

Days past before he found the courage to ask my permission for him to go to Diagon ally to purchase his schoolbooks. A waved a hand in approval and watched as he hesitantly wandered out into the clearing.

"How will I return?" He asked slowly.

"Return to me, don't focus on the place you want to apparate to, focus on who you want to apparate to." He nodded slowly, clearly unnerved by the thought as he apparated. Only moments later I sensed Voldemort's approach. His timing worried me greatly. If the Potter boy planned on escaping from me, now was the perfect time to do so. I knew the boy didn't trust me, but who could blame him? I watched from the shadows of the doorway as Voldemort came into the clearing and stood before me.

"How are you, my dearest teacher of old?" He smiled oddly. I remained silent, raising an eyebrow, before turning and making my way up the stairs. He walked slightly behind me as I entered my chamber and went to the window.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked dryly.

"I came to seek your help. Help in ridding me of Harry Potter." He spat the name. I knew his charade would quickly fade if he knew I had Potter staying with me.

"You know I do not take sides. Your battles are your own." I frowned, turning to him. "Still, it worries me that such a powerful wizard such as yourself is incapable of killing one small, weak child."

"But I can't find him!" He suddenly screamed. I raised an eyebrow, surprised at his outburst. "With all your power, surely you could find him?" He hissed at me. A cold smirk played in the corners of my lips before I could help myself.

"If I taught you nothing else, I hope I taught you manners." I grabbed his throat and slammed him with surprising force against the stone wall, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped and I felt him attempt to push me back with his magic, I laughed coldly, "You can't beat me, Voldemort, I am more powerful than even you realize." His eyes widened slightly. "And _this_ is the reason I would never share such power with you. You are reckless! Arrogant!" I snarled and threw him to the floor. He rose with eyes closed and calmed himself.

"Forgive me, I forget myself at times. Being around such power, such strength as yours has… intoxicating affects on me." He opened his eyes to study my reaction.

"You are only lusting after my power."

"That is not true."

"Oh?"

"I lust after you as a lover, a companion to share my days with you as ruler of this world and the weaklings in it. I could never love one who is beneath me." He whispered huskily. I scoffed at his confession.

"You do not even know what love is. Lust is all you know, it is the curse people like you and I must carry. To lust after power, not after companionship."

"We need each other."

"We do _not_ need each other, I have done very well on my own so far."

"But even you once sought a lover to share your power." I hesitated as my eyes narrowed, unsure of how he had discovered one of the flaws of my past.

I left the room and strode down the stairs with Voldemort close behind me. I had once sought love and companionship from someone very similar to Voldemort. It was never to be, and I had known it from the beginning, but that did not stop my craving of his company. I studied the smirk on Voldemort's lips.

"I found your diary." He smiled. So I had feared, he had the book I had written my desires and accomplishments in when I was mortal, as well as immortal. "I believe it is also one of your horcruxes." He paused, studying me. "I also never realised you could make a horcrux out of a living person." My eyes narrowed dangerously,

"It was never a wise idea, all people die eventually." I snarled through gritted teeth.

"Not all people." He smiled sadistically as I finally realised the true reason for his visit. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked a few people to accompany me here." I sensed a small group of people approaching my castle, my home that had been a secret for hundreds of years. I watched as two people entered.

"My dearest, may I introduce Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange." They bowed before me, clearly in awe of the great power they sensed around me.

"You read my secrets, you know my life and I can guess why you are here."

"To make you mine for all eternity." He sneered as he approached me.

"I will never belong to you." I snarled, annoyed at his sudden boost of confidence. "And nor will my power." His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I may not be able to have your power, but I will make you mine regardless. In due time you will change your mind." He smiled coldly. I swallowed hard, trying to hide the fear that was creeping into my heart. If he were to make me his final horcrux he would undoubtedly live forever, just like myself. Even if I wanted to, I could not kill myself. The sun no longer affected me; I could not be burned, cut, or injured in any way. I was invincible and he knew it.

A sudden crack shattered the silence as all eyes fell on the figure in the middle of the room. Potter had chosen the worst possible moment to return. His eyes alighted on the Death Eaters surrounding him and Voldemort who was standing before me. All was quiet for a moment before the shock finally wore off. Voldemort turned back to me, venom in his gaze.

"You are an unpredictable one." He sneered, "Did you plan on informing me of the boy's whereabouts?" I remained silent as the death eaters surrounded Potter, who had pulled out his wand and was turning circles, unsure of what to do. "I didn't think so." He sighed as he turned his attention back to Potter. Without hesitation, ropes sprung from his fingertips and tied the boy. Unable to balance since his legs were tied tightly, he fell backwards. Voldemort clicked his fingers and Potter watched with frightened eyes as the Lestrange's dragged two more children into the room, malice lighting their eyes. Potter's eyes widened at the sight of his friends apparently lifeless bodies.

"Do not look so concerned, boy, they are not dead…yet." Voldemort laughed coldly as he turned his attention to the children. With a flick of his fingers, the two bodies sprung to life and the screams echoed through the castle walls. Potter was forced to watch his friends suffer, and unwillingly he forced his gaze to me. I was backed into the wall, watching emotionless as the scene unfolded before me.

"How could you?" Harry cried to me. I turned to him and pity flashed behind my eyes. The boy had no idea what was about to happen, that Voldemort was about to win and there was nothing he could do this time. With glee, Voldemort turned his attention to Potter,

"You, boy, are about to witness my victory over you and over the rest of the world. Very soon I shall be immortal." His eyes sparkled maliciously.

"Someone will stop you, they'll find your horcruxes and you'll be defeated." Voldemort's laugh brought goose bumps to my skin. With a sudden flash of green light, his friends' bodies fell lifelessly to the floor. Potter's scream of anguish vibrated through my mind long after it had ceased.

"Now, my dearest, you have always meant a great deal to me, but after this, we will be connected forever." My knees felt weak as he approached, but nothing could have prepared me for what was to come. The experience was terrible; the pain of Voldemort's soul being forced into my body was indescribable.

I slowly opened my eyes and lifted myself from the ground. I could feel every muscle in my body shaking and opposite me; Voldemort was also struggling to his feet. Potter watched wide eyes as I turned my gaze to him. I could sense Voldemort was a part of me; I could feel his desires rushing through my veins. All eyes were on me, but I felt empty, and strangely distant from everyone in the room, everyone except Voldemort. I studied him once more and felt an attraction for him, the way he must have felt for me. I was correct in my previous assumption; he wanted nothing of me, just my power. And like him, I wanted nothing from him but the possibility of ruling the world once again. The thought brought a cruel smile to my lips. I mentally slapped myself; Voldemort's soul was influencing my thoughts, controlling a part of my own soul. In a sense, he had merged with me. This had never been done in all of history. What he read in my diary was my discussion on whether it could be done, and I had concluded that it was possible, but I had never done it, I had never considered the consequences.

I heard Voldemort's drained voice order Potter released. I forced my gaze to focus on him as he jumped from the chair and sprinted to his friends' bodies. He turned angrily to Voldemort and myself, rage clouding his vision. He strode forward, ripping one of the swords from my coat of arms on the wall and pointing it towards Voldemort.

"You will pay!" He snarled as he charged. Voldemort only laughed and easily dodged his attack.

"You cannot kill me Potter, fate has intervened in our little game! And now my soul has been merged with the most powerful sorceress in the world, and to kill me you must kill her." He laughed viciously as he watched Potter turn to me. In my weakened state I could do little but watch as Harry charged me and drove the sword deep into my chest. His actions only infuriated me,

"You ignorant little fool! I am a vampire, I am immortal! Nothing can ever kill me!" I snarled as his eyes widened with the realisation. He had been beaten, Voldemort could never be killed. I noticed Voldemort clutch a hand to his chest, the exact spot where the sword was lodged in my chest. His pain amused me.

"So, Voldemort, seems you are not immune to pain, as I am." I laughed mockingly. "I feel nothing, yet you feel everything." I sneered as he gasped with surprise and pain as I stepped forward, pushing the blade deeper into my chest. "This serves you right for making me one of your horcruxes! And may it always be a constant reminder to you of the pain you are to me!" I laughed viciously before turning my attention back to Potter, whose eyes were wide in shock. He backed away from me, releasing the sword and I easily pulled it from my chest. I heard Voldemort's sigh of relief as his pain subsided, but ignored him as I glared at Potter. I stepped forward and with a graceful ease, twirled the sword above my head before plunging it through the boy's chest. The Lestranges' gasped as the sword point broke through Potter's back. The boy stared dumbly at the sword before falling to his knees. Voldemort's triumphant laugh broke the silence as Potter collapsed. I stepped back, and turned to Voldemort.

"What next?" I asked curiously.

"We can never fail!" He cried, "You and I shall rule the world together! All shall fear us as they once did you." I smirked at the memory and allowed Voldemort to take my arm and lead me outside, the Death Eaters close behind us, magically transporting the bodies of the children.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but not really caring for the answer. All I could visualise was the sight of thousands trembling in fear at the mere mention of my name.

"To the Ministry of Magic, it is time those miserable wizards learnt who their real masters are."

* * *

_This is the end, my friends. I do trust that you enjoyed my story. Perhaps my dear friend Death Eater Bella may be able to con me into completing a sequel - but we shall see. Thank you all for reading. _


End file.
